


Samsquatch, it is.

by klarogasms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarogasms/pseuds/klarogasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually Gabriel doesn't care about his height, but when it comes to reaching books in the library he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samsquatch, it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sweethearts! I came across this library!AU list on tumblr which had all these awesome prompts I fell in love with. Therefore I decided to write something to two of them! This is the first time I wrote somthing for Sabriel (my Supernatural OTP) and I ask you to bear with me if it's too weird or OOC. That said, the prompt I chose for them: "Can you please help me reach the book up there? I'm too short to reach it and you're the hottest tall person I've seen around"
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> xxx

Gabriel walked through the rows and rows of books and he asked himself why he even bothered to go to college again. And why in the hell did he choose Stanford of all places? He could've just attended the small local college back home and it would've been fine.  
His big brother, Michael, wouldn't have had a reason to complain because he studied something and Gabe wouldn't be under pressure to actually get good grades, because this was an _elite university_. At least he was an arts major and that was nice.

Except for the history part of arts because he sucked at remembering periods or dates.

Gabriel checked the labels on the sides of the high bookshelves and stopped in front of the one which should contain the book he needed to write his essay.  
His freaking essay on fashion influenced by art during the Rococo. He would be fucked without this book.

Gabe quickly scanned the labels and took a step back, tilting his head back to look up. Just peachy. His book was in the top row.   
He even saw the dark red spine of the book but there was no way in heaven or hell he was tall enough to reach that book. Even with the small step ladder, they had in every row.

He groaned in annoyance and crossed his arms in front of his chest, glaring at the book. Maybe he could intimidate it so it would voluntarily fall down and into his arms.   
But that didn't work, go figure.

Gabriel turned to his left and right, looking for a tall person, preferably someone cute, to ask for help.   
Aaand there was no one around. Of course not. Why would he have any luck whatsoever?

He walked out of the aisle and towards the closest working area, where he left his bag in quick search for the stupid book.

'Jackpot!' He thought as he saw the tall brunet sitting at the other end of the long desk he put his stuff on. Gabriel walked towards him and tapped him on his shoulder, putting on a sweet half smile as the guy turned around, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Sorry to interrupt, but could you help me with something?" Gabriel asked, hoping that he sounded more apologetic than he actually felt.

"Sure." the guy said, smiling friendly. He had a really nice smile.

"I can't reach the book I need," Gabe explained, taking a few steps in the direction of the shelf he spent the last few minutes glaring at. 

The guy eyed him up, an amused smile on his features, and pushed his chair back, standing up in the process. And damn, he was tall. As in Sasquatch tall.   
Gabe blinked up at him, he actually had to physically crane his neck even though they stood a few steps apart. Gabriel sighed and turned around, motioning towards the direction he came from, telling the guy to follow him.

"The one with the red spine," Gabe said as he motioned up towards the book. The guy chuckled as he easily retrieved it and gave it to Gabriel.

"I'm sorry." he said, obviously not meaning it.

Gabe sighed. "It's fine, Sasquatch. And thanks," he replied, walking past the stunned guy and back towards the table. Sasquatch followed soon after.

"What's your name?" the guy asked when he sat, moving his chair a bit closer to Gabriel's.

"Gabriel." he replied, turning to look at the guy after he started his laptop.

"I'm Sam." Sam introduced himself, smiling at him.

"So it's Samsquatch?" Gabriel asked in full seriousness.

Sam smiled, shaking his head in amusement. "Just Sam," he said.


End file.
